


And we’ve Got to find Other Ways

by HikaruRyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus non riesce a comprendere cosa ci trovi suo fratello di tanto speciale in Lupin, quindi inizia a studiarlo. Destino – o sfiga cosmica – vuole che inizi a trovare Remus ovunque vada e il Grifondoro si prende più confidenze di quanto gli piaccia. Ovviamente, nemmeno Sirius è molto contento della situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo promesso questa storia a [zia_chu](http://zia-chu.livejournal.com/) una vita fa, ma fingiamo che io sia una brava persona che non si fa distrarre da altri fandom. La riprende quella che ho accennato in [Attimi Rubati](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/76769.html). La [cover art](http://i.imgur.com/vwZnp.jpg) è a opera di [calypsoninfa"](http://calypsolaninfa.livejournal.com/), la mia gifter :D

La Biblioteca di Hogwarts sorge silente e maestosa, come sempre. Solo il fruscio di una pagina sfogliata o lo scricchiolio di una piuma sulla pergamena, ogni tanto, frusta l’aria. I bagliori di un tramonto rosseggiante filtrano dalle imponenti finestre istoriate, rifrangendosi sui tavoli vuoti. Soltanto uno, oltre al tuo, è occupato, e da niente meno che Remus Lupin, Prefetto del settimo anno Grifondoro, uno dei migliori amici di tuo fratello.  
Lo osservi e continui a chiedertelo: cosa diavolo ci trova Sirius in lui?  
È magro, e non nella maniera piacevole e tonica data dallo sport, ma in quella emaciata della malattia. Non è particolarmente alto, né particolarmente attraente. Il suo viso è sfigurato da due brutte cicatrici; la base del suo naso è un po’ troppo larga; i suoi occhi troppo sottili e di un colore strano – una densa tonalità miele, quasi dorata, _lupesca_ proprio come il suo nome – inquietante, addolciti unicamente dalla singolare propensione delle sue labbra a sorridere un po’ troppo spesso.  
Eppure a tuo fratello piace. Gli piace anche più di quel James Potter da cui non si separa mai, ed è attaccato a lui in maniera totalmente differente da come lo è con quest’ultimo.  
Lo sai perché è Lupin che Sirius si diverte a tormentare e non Potter, e quello è proprio il modo contorto in cui tuo fratello dimostra il proprio interesse. E _lo sai_ perché una volta eri _tu_ l’oggetto di quelle attenzioni moleste.  
Cos’ha Remus Lupin di tanto speciale? Cos’ha che lo rende tanto interessante agli occhi di Sirius? Cos’ha che tu non hai?  
Proprio in quel momento, l’oggetto di quello studio alza lo sguardo e incrocia il tuo. Arrossisce quando ti scopre ad osservarlo e poi, imbarazzato, ritorna al libro che sta leggendo.  
Non t’importa se ti ha visto, non t’interessa quello che pensa e nemmeno per un secondo immagini che possa fraintendere le tue attenzioni. Decidi d’ignorarlo e di concentrarti sul motivo per cui sei lì: finire il tuo tema di Pozioni. Il Fato, però, non sembra essere dalla tua parte.  
Infatti, circa mezz’ora dopo, mentre cerchi tra gli scaffali un libro di cui hai bisogno, ritrovi il Grifondoro nella tua stessa sezione, che si sbraccia per raggiungere un volume posto troppo in alto per lui.  
 _È proprio basso_ , pensi, quando lo affianchi e prendi il libro di cui ha bisogno, per poi porgerglielo in silenzio.  
Lui ti osserva stupito, come se fossi un angelo sceso in terra a _miracol mostrare_ e sussurra un sentito: «Grazie».  
Ti sfugge una smorfia. «Sei un mago, Lupin. Se proprio non ci arrivi, usa un incantesimo» gli ricordi con fare sprezzante.  
«Alcuni volumi sono veramente antichi, l’energia magica può rovinarli» spiega in tono sommesso, per non attirare l’attenzione di Madama Pince. _Proprio un bravo topo di biblioteca_.  
«Per questo ci sono le scale, Lupin» gli fai presente, indicando quella posta sul fondo della sezione dedicata ai libri di Pozioni, in cui vi trovate.  
Lui arrossisce di nuovo e, dopo aver preso il volume che cercavi, gli volti le spalle con disinteresse per tornare al tuo tavolo.  
«Sirius sta bene» la sua voce ti blocca quando ti sei allontanato solo di qualche passo.  
«Nessuno te l’ha chiesto» sibili. Non doveva farlo, non doveva nominarlo, non ne ha alcun _diritto_!  
«Pensavo volessi saperlo» replica mite.  
Come osa? Non dovrebbe nemmeno rivolgerti la parola, quella feccia, e presuppone perfino di sapere ciò di cui hai bisogno?  
«Ti sbagliavi» rispondi secco, allontanandoti a grandi passi prima che l’istinto di scagliargli addosso una maledizione ti sopraffaccia.

*°*°*°*°*

È tanto evidente che Lupin è innamorato di tuo fratello, quanto lo è il fatto che quel sentimento è ricambiato. Solo loro – _poveri sciocchi!_ – sembrano non accorgersene. Non fanno che battibeccare e osservarsi di sottecchi quando l’altro è distratto; non appena Sirius si gira a parlare con qualcuno, Lupin lo guarda adorante e, quando torna a rivolgersi a lui, fa finta di niente. E viceversa. Continuano tutti e due così, in un circolo vizioso.  
Davvero uno spettacolo patetico. Li osservi da lontano, dal lato opposto del corridoio, mentre schiamazzano con il resto della loro combriccola, e daresti _qualunque_ cosa per potergli lanciare un libro addosso e tramortirli – _entrambi_.  
Un gruppo di ragazzini del primo anno, sicuramente in ritardo per la lezione di Trasfigurazione, ti investe, facendo cadere a terra la tua cartella. Il fermaglio si slaccia ed i libri si sparpagliano sul pavimento, mischiandosi alle pergamene e affogando nell’inchiostro.  
Imprechi sottovoce, desiderando di essere un Prefetto per poter punire quegli _insetti_ , e fai _Evanescere_ la china, controllando che il resto del materiale non si sia macchiato in modo irrimediabile.  
Due ginocchia entrano nel tuo campo visivo. «Tutto bene?» domanda una voce sgradevolmente familiare, mentre una mano sottile ti porge un libro.  
Alzi lo sguardo per incontrare il volto di Remus-Prefetto-Perfetto-Lupin, che ti rivolge un mezzo sorriso, prima di voltarsi nella direzione in cui sono scomparsi i ragazzini, sfoderare la bacchetta e portarsela alla gola. Mormora un _Sonorus_ , poi si schiarisce la gola per attirare l’attenzione dei _fuggiaschi_ : «Dieci punti in meno a Corvonero per la maleducazione. Non si corre nei corridoi» la voce rimbomba limpida tra le mura di pietra, i ragazzini sobbalzano e scivolano sul pavimento incerato, sbattendo il sedere a terra, e una manciata di zaffiri scompare dalla clessidra della loro Casa.  
Vorresti sbatterglielo sui denti, quel volume; non hai bisogno della sua pietà.  
Accetti il libro senza proferire verbo e lo schiaffi in borsa, riprendendo a riordinare i tuoi effetti, quando un altro paio di gambe vi raggiungono. Una mano autoritaria afferra Lupin per un gomito e lo tira su; sai già cosa accadrà quando alzerai lo sguardo, ma per orgoglio – o puro masochismo – lo fai comunque.  
Gli occhi di Sirius sono così freddi da essere una copia dolorosa di quelli di vostra madre.  
«Andiamo, Lunastorta» ordina semplicemente, trascinando via il suo _amico_.  
C’è una sola cosa più agghiacciante della rabbia di tuo fratello: la sua indifferenza. L’odio va bene, è beneaccetto, perché significa _qualcosa_. Sirius, impetuoso com’è, ama in modo bruciante e detesta con la medesima intensità. Ma l’ _indifferenza_ \- quella è qualcosa che ti pugnala dritta al cuore, perché è vuota. Fa male, fa troppo male, e non sai cosa hai fatto per meritarlo. Lo _odi_ per questo, davvero.  
Lupin si divincola, cercando di fermarlo. «Sirius, aspetta!» esclama stizzito.  
 _Stupido, pessima mossa_ , pensi e infatti – come ti aspettavi – tuo fratello si volta e gli rivolge uno sguardo iroso da record, prima di mollare il suo braccio – praticamente glielo getta addosso – e allontanarsi. Mai contraddire Sirius quando è incazzato, specie se si tratta della vostra famiglia. È la prima regola del quieto vivere con lui.  
«Scusa» mormora Lupin tornando da te, come se Sirius vi avesse interrotti nel bel mezzo di qualcosa d’importante.  
Ti rialzi da terra, rimettendoti la cartella in spalla. «Va’ da lui» replichi, con quello che vuole essere un chiaro “Sparisci!”.  
«Senti, mi dispiace per Sirius, lui è-»  
«Lupin, si può sapere che accidenti vuoi?» lo interrompi. «Solo perché ti ho passato un libro, non significa che siamo amici. E, soprattutto, non presumere di conoscermi» sibili. _O di conoscere Sirius meglio di me_. I suoi occhi dorati si sgranano, come se l’avessi schiaffeggiato – _magari!_ – e scuote il capo, pronto a ribattere, ma non gliene dai il tempo. «Ora scusami, devo andare a lezione» tronchi sul nascere qualunque replica, allontanandoti rapidamente.

*°*°*°*°*

«Sangue di drago – sangue di drago – sangue di drago…» mormori sommessamente, scorrendo i titoli dei libri della Biblioteca. Dove accidenti è finito? Eri convinto che fosse lì! Forse qualcuno l’ha già preso quel libro e lo sta consultando.  
«Seconda mensola, in alto a destra» ti giunge in aiuto una voce conosciuta, causandoti uno spiacevole guizzo allo stomaco. Ti volti incrociando lo sguardo ambrato di Lupin; il Destino deve proprio avercela con te.  
Regge tra le braccia una pila di libri più alta di lui, ognuno dei quali grosso come uno gnomo da giardino, e lo fa come se non pesassero niente. Se non fosse per l’evidente ingombro, penseresti che stia trasportando un paio di quaderni, mentre in realtà i suoi occhi sono a malapena visibili dietro a quella torre cartacea. Li posa agevolmente sul primo tavolo a disposizione, producendo un piccolo schianto che innalza una nuvoletta di polvere; Lupin arriccia il naso come un coniglio e starnutisce, coprendosi la bocca con una manica.  
Non avevi idea che fosse tanto forte, con quelle braccia esili non sembra in grado di sollevare nemmeno una brocca d’acqua.  
«Perché mi aiuti?» domandi, sospettoso.  
«Per ricambiare il favore della settimana scorsa» scrolla le spalle, sedendosi al tavolo e aprendo il primo volume.  
«Mi hai già ringraziato e ti sei perfino fermato in quel corridoio» replichi, inappellabile. «Non mi devi niente».  
«Sono un Grifondoro e un Prefetto. Volevo solo essere gentile ed è mio compito aiutare gli altri» ribatte quietamente.  
C’è qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, è illeggibile; i suoi occhi sembrano uno specchio d’acqua torbida sul cui fondo si cela qualcosa di pericoloso. Da esperto di maschere e sotterfugi, sei certo che Remus Lupin non sia affatto ciò che sembra. È troppo posato, troppo remissivo, troppo cortese, troppo riflessivo. Semplicemente _troppo tutto_ per essere naturale.  
Lui nasconde qualcosa, e tu riuscirai a scoprire di che si tratta.

*°*°*°*°*

Sono passati alcuni giorni dall’ultima volta che hai incontrato Lupin in biblioteca, ma hai continuato ad osservarlo, a studiarlo da lontano.  
È una persona apparentemente giusta ed equilibrata, molto più di quanto lo siano gli altri suoi compagni di Casa, tranne per il _trascurabile_ fatto che tende a sorvolare un po’ troppo spesso sugli errori dei suoi amici. Quando si tratta di loro, specie di James Potter, sembra incapace di arrabbiarsi. Se poi ha a che fare con Sirius, la sua irritazione non dura mai a lungo: basta uno sguardo supplice dei suoi occhioni grigi per farlo capitolare.  
E ha un attaccamento alla cioccolata quasi morboso. Ma quello l’hai scoperto per caso, quando ha colpito la mano di tuo fratello – rea di aver tentato di rubare una Cioccorana dalla sua cartella – con una Fattura Urticante. Tra l’altro, sembra la merce di scambio preferita da Potter per imbonirlo.  
Per questo non ti stupisci quando, un pomeriggio, lo sorprendi in cortile a smozzicare con sguardo truce una tavoletta di Mielandia. Deve essere successo qualcosa di grave se sta consumando una tavoletta _intera_.  
«Fammi indovinare» esordisci, incurante d’irrompere nella sua privacy. Posi la cartella ai suoi piedi e con le braccia ti dai lo slancio per sederti sul cornicione di una finestra, accanto a lui. «L’hai sorpreso con qualcuno» sogghigni cinico, accavallando elegantemente le gambe.  
Non serve pronunciare il _suo_ nome, sapete benissimo entrambi di chi parli e, dal modo in cui si curva su se stesso, abbracciandosi le ginocchia, ci hai preso in pieno.  
Le sue guance s’imporporano e lui svia lo sguardo. «Ti sbagli» tenta di mentire e quasi ti sfugge una risata. Un tentativo davvero patetico, e sembra accorgersene persino lui, perché finalmente racimola il famigerato coraggio Grifondoro e incontra il tuo sguardo.  
«Non ha importanza» asserisce, ma sembra voler convincere più che altro se stesso.  
«D’accordo» lo assecondi, dedicando la tua attenzione al Lago Nero. Un tentacolo della Piovra Gigante emerge pigramente dall’acqua, stiracchiandosi all’aria fresca. Non sarai tu a dire a Lupin che non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
«Perché sei qui?» ti domanda, perplesso.  
«Passavo di qua» rispondi, vago.  
« _Passavi di qua_ ».  
«Già».  
«E perché non mi hai ignorato, andando per la tua strada?» ti interroga, allora.  
«Mi facevi pena» ammetti schiettamente e vedi le sue spalle incurvarsi, mentre incassa la frecciata.  
«Grazie per la sincerità» ribatte ironicamente.  
«Quando vuoi» concludi con finta cortesia.  
«Come l’hai capito?» chiede infine, al colmo dell’imbarazzo.  
Non puoi fare a meno d’inarcare un sopracciglio, è un riflesso condizionato: «Sono un Serpeverde, hai presente? Non uno dei tuoi amichetti Grifondoro. Noi notiamo ogni cosa, specie quelle che possiamo usare a nostro vantaggio; fa parte della nostra politica» chiarisci.  
«Dovrei sentirmi insultato?» pondera.  
«Fai un po’ tu. I colori della tua cravatta sono, già di per sé, un insulto alla decenza».  
«Sei sempre così simpatico?»  
«No, riservo il meglio per te».  
Restate in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Lupin si lascia sfuggire un verso inconsulto e posa la fronte sulle ginocchia, mentre le sue spalle cominciano a sussultare. Solo in un secondo momento ti accorgi che sta ridendo in silenzio.  
«Grazie» soffia dopo qualche minuto, riemergendo dal suo rifugio ed asciugandosi dagli occhi una lacrima d’ilarità.  
Lo scruti stralunato; ma è pazzo, deficiente o tutte e due?  
«Non stavo cercando di farti stare meglio» esclami indignato.  
«Poco importa. Tu sai come ci si sente, ad essere ignorati da Sirius, vero?»  
Prima che tu possa frenarlo, un ringhio ti risale la gola. «Tu non hai _idea_ di cosa significa essere ignorato da lui, non ne hai _nessuna_ idea» sibili, scendendo dal davanzale. Fai per raccogliere la tua borsa da terra e allontanarti, ma Lupin ti afferra un polso.  
«Mi dispiace, Regulus. Non avrei dovuto» biascica, contrito.  
«Non m’importa, Lupin. Te l’ho già detto: _noi non siamo amici_. Quindi non metterti strane idee in testa, non mi servono le tue scuse» strappi il braccio dalla sua presa, rassettandoti la manica stropicciata.  
«Eri preoccupato per me» afferma.  
«Ti piacerebbe» lo deridi.  
«Sì» confessa, scrutandoti attraverso un pizzo di ciglia bionde.  
Lo contempli in silenzio per un po’, poi ti accosti di nuovo a lui. «Che succede, Lupin, sei già in cerca di un sostituto?» lo sbeffeggi, poggiando le mani ai lati delle sue gambe, intrappolandolo tra il tuo corpo e i vetri della finestra. «Potrei esserlo, sai?» sussurri suadente, avvicinandoti tanto da accarezzargli le labbra con il tuo respiro. È tutta la vita che prendi il posto di tuo fratello, questa volta non farà differenza.  
«Io non potrei mai confondere Sirius con qualcun altro» dichiara, senza indietreggiare. _Un punto per lui_. «Inoltre- tu lo faresti solo per ferirlo» aggiunge, fissandoti intensamente.  
«Può darsi. Magari questo attirerà la sua attenzione» ammetti. «Non è quello che desideri anche tu?»  
Lupin non risponde, ma artiglia i tuoi capelli e cattura le tua labbra con prepotenza.  
Sa ancora di cioccolato – cioccolato amaro.

*°*°*°*°*

C’è solo una cosa peggiore di un’ora di Trasfigurazione: _due_ ore _consecutive_  di Trasfigurazione.  
Tu e la maggior parte dei Serpeverde fuggite dalla classe della McGranitt come se aveste il Gramo alle calcagna e, non appena metti piede fuori dall’aula, quasi baci il corridoio gridando felicemente “Terra!”. _Qualcuno_ , però, decide di guastare i tuoi piani.  
«Regulus, posso parlarti?» esordisce Lupin, appostato fuori dalla porta come un maledetto Auror.  
È proprio vero che le disgrazie non arrivano mai sole.  
«Ho scelta?» domandi retoricamente e il suo sorriso ti conferma che, no, non ce l’hai.  
«Ho una cosa da mostrarti» spiega.  
«Uhm, non proprio originale come approccio sessuale, Lupin» lo sbeffeggi solo per il gusto di vederlo arrossire fino alle orecchie e biascicare qualcosa d’inintelligibile.  
«Io- cos- _no!_ Seguimi» replica molto coerentemente, afferrandoti per una manica e trascinandoti in un passaggio segreto. Accidenti a lui, sa essere davvero forte quando vuole.  
«Barbaro, ma che modi sono?» sbotti, non appena ti lascia andare, e continueresti volentieri, se non ti mettesse qualcosa sotto il naso; praticamente te la schiaffa in faccia.  
È un’istantanea magica scattata nel parco della scuola e ritrae tuo fratello preso alla sprovvista. Lo mostra di profilo, sembra nervoso, tamburella le dita sul tavolo e le stringe con forza sino a far sbiancare le nocche, poi sussulta – evidentemente richiamato dal fotografo – e sorride alla camera.  
«Quindi?» sbuffi, non capendo perché Lupin te la stia mostrando.  
«Guarda bene lo sfondo, qui» suggerisce, indicando un angolo della foto.  
Allora lo noti. Sirius sta osservando qualcuno, prima di girarsi: la figurina di un ragazzo seduto sotto le fronde di un albero. Sei tu.  
«Forse non te ne accorgi, ma ti osserva spesso. Ti guarda sempre e solo quando sei distratto, e se ti volti verso di lui fa finta di niente» rivela, lasciandoti senza parole.  
Tu continui ad osservare l’istantanea, il modo ipnotico in cui tuo fratello si morde nervosamente le labbra e corruga alla fronte, il sorriso storto – velato di malinconia – che ne consegue, così diverso da quelli che di solito dedica ai suoi amici.  
«Tienila» conclude il Prefetto, e tu vorresti replicare che non te ne fai nulla, ma non riesci ad aprire bocca.  
Volti la foto, trovandola piena di scritte, quasi tutte di calligrafie diverse; frasi tracciate senza ordine, in diagonale, poi in verticale, una è perfino sottosopra.  
La prima, sottile e inclinata a sinistra, ti è familiare e recita: “Ramoso, smettila di fare foto alla ladra!” e, poco più sotto, una calligrafia più sgangherata ghigna un “Come se ti dispiacesse!”  
Scritto a testa in giù, in stampatello, compare: “Non preoccuparti, Felpato, sei venuto bene” e all’angolo, seguita da una freccia, ritorna la calligrafia di Sirius: “Lunastorta è l’unico che si ricorda le cose importanti”, conducendoti ad una data: 19/04/1976.  
È stata scattata l’anno scorso.  
«Non posso» ribatti finalmente, con voce roca.  
«Tienila, dico davvero, ne ho tante altre» ti rassicura e, con un ultimo sorriso, se ne va.

*°*°*°*°*

Una folata di vento gelido t’investe, non appena ti chiudi alle spalle la porta della serra, facendoti rabbrividire. Alzi il bavero del mantello, cominciando ad incamminarti sul soffice manto di neve, sbuffando come una teiera. Erbologia è una di quelle lezioni di cui faresti volentieri a meno, se solo conseguire un M.A.G.O. in quella materia non fosse necessario per accedere all’Accademia di Medimagia.  
Non vedi l’ora di farti una doccia bollente e lavare via le tracce di terra che ti si sono incrostate sotto le unghie. Fantastichi già sul Bagno dei Prefetti – luogo a cui, in qualità di Capitano della squadra Serpeverde, hai tutto il diritto d’accedere –, quando vieni distratto da una voce nota.  
«Felpato, smettila» intima con autorità Remus Lupin, a qualche metro da te. Stringe tra le mani guantate un’estremità della propria sciarpa, mentre quella opposta è chiusa tra i denti di un grosso e peloso cane nero.  
«Molla la presa, ho detto» continua Lupin, e il bestione decide finalmente di dargli retta. L’unico problema è che, venendo a mancare il contrappeso, il ragazzo si ritrova all’improvviso sbilanciato e, complice la neve, scivola all’indietro, finendo gambe all’aria.  
Tu hai quasi l’impressione che il cane stia ghignando, o ridendo sotto i baffi, tanto scodinzola soddisfatto; un’immagine davvero bizzarra, vista la sua stazza imponente e un po’ inquietante. Poi gli salta felicemente sopra, prendendo a leccargli la faccia.  
«No, no! Disgraziato, smettila» esclama il Prefetto, ma non appare troppo convincente, visto che sta ridendo a crepapelle. «Felpato, mi stai soffocando e, Merlino!, che diavolo hai mangiato pranzo?» continua, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso.  
 _Felpato_ , lo stesso soprannome di tuo fratello? Non sei sicuro se aver chiamato così il proprio famiglio sia una cosa molto dolce o molto patetica. Propendi più per la seconda.  
«Non è proibito tenere un cane, a Hogwarts?» domandi, avvicinandoti al bizzarro duo.  
Si bloccano entrambi, puntando lo sguardo su di te.  
«Oh no, lui- lui non è mio, sta nella foresta» si affretta a spiegare il ragazzo, come se l’avessi sorpreso in un momento compromettente.  
«E gli hai dato un nome?» replichi perplesso, accucciandoti sui talloni per essere alla stessa altezza del cane, che ringhia piano al tuo indirizzo. «Va tutto bene» sussurri, rivolgendoti a quest’ultimo in tono più mite e allungando una mano – con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, per mostrargli che non hai cattive intenzioni – lasciandoti annusare.  
Felpato, apparentemente soddisfatto dall’esame, ti dà un colpetto col muso e tu gli gratti le orecchie, divertito. È proprio un bel cagnone. Hai sempre desiderato la compagnia di un animale simile, ma i tuoi genitori non ti hanno mai permesso di prenderne uno.  
«Siete comodi, voi due?» chiede Lupin in tono sarcastico, ancora steso a terra e sulla via del congelamento.  
«Sì, grazie» ghigni, e di nuovo hai l’impressione che il cane stia facendo lo stesso. A quanto pare, tuttavia, Felpato decide che sei troppo asciutto, perché ti salta addosso buttando a terra pure te e cominciando a farti le feste. «No, che schifo!» esclami tra le risate, mentre la sua grossa lingua esamina accuratamente il tuo orecchio sinistro, e l’altro ragazzo si stende s’un fianco, puntellandosi su un gomito e arcuando le labbra con fare malandrino.  
«Dovresti farlo più spesso, sai?» mormora, mentre Felpato ti si piazza sopra a mo’ di pelle di leopardo.  
«Cosa?» lo interroghi perplesso.  
«Ridere. Sei molto carino, quando lo fai» risponde ed il sorriso ti si congela sulle labbra.  
Non ricordi nemmeno più l’ultima volta che hai riso davvero. Risale di sicuro a molti anni fa, quando Sirius era ancora a casa.  
Il cane sbuffa, allungandosi verso Lupin e mordendogli un braccio sopra i vestiti, senza stringere troppo, come se volesse rimproverarlo.  
« _Ouch!_ Che ho fatto?» protesta lui e Felpato gli abbaia contro una sola volta. I suoi grandi occhioni scuri hanno una tonalità di grigio graffite che ti è molto familiare; ora capisci perché Lupin l’ha chiamato così.  
«Se vuoi vi lascio soli, così potrò finalmente tornare a studiare» propone quest’ultimo ed il bello è che si sta rivolgendo _ancora_ al cane, che uggiola rattristato, come se lo capisse davvero.  
«Va’ pure, io e Felpato ci divertiremo anche da soli, vero?» ribatti, occhieggiandolo. Non ti dispiace affatto l’idea di passare un po’ di tempo a giocare con lui, l’Incantesimo Riscaldante e quello Imperturbabile di cui è intriso il tuo mantello scacciano la neve, e il cane è una coperta decisamente calda e piacevole.  
Quest’ultimo, tutto contento, ti regala una nuova leccata sul mento, come se volesse assentire.  
« _Felpato_ …» ponderi stringendo – senza tirare – una manciata della folta criniera nera sul suo collo «Be’, peloso lo sei di sicuro» concludi, divertito. «E tu, perché ti chiamano _Lunastorta_?» domandi a Lupin, che vi osserva assorto.  
«Perché sono lunatico, suppongo» risponde lui, dopo un attimo di riflessione e dalla gola del cagnone risale un gorgoglio che suona quasi come una risatina.

*°*°*°*°*

Questa zona della Biblioteca è davvero buia e polverosa, nemmeno le anime più temerarie ed amanti dei libri come Lupin vi si avventurano spesso, per questo l’hai attirato qui. Inoltre, a quest’ora anche il resto della Biblioteca è vuoto, visto che la maggior parte degli studenti sono a cena.  
Sono passate più di due settimane dal vostro primo bacio sul cornicione di quella finestra e, ormai, questo posto è diventato il vostro ritrovo. Sguardi sfuggenti sopra le pergamene, mani sfiorate con distrazione apparente, baci a fior di labbra rubati fra gli scaffali; fino ad ora è stato tutto un gioco, un rincorrersi e fuggire tra pile di libri secolari, unici testimoni di questa follia.  
I suoi occhi dorati luccicano anche al tenue lume delle candele, catturando ogni scintilla di luce. I suoi capelli sono soffici e di un colore caldo, il tipico castano chiaro di chi, da bambino, era biondo. Arricci una ciocca tra le dita, mentre lui sta addossato ad uno degli scaffali e ti osserva assorto.  
Cominci a capire cosa ci trova Sirius in lui. In apparenza sembra un ragazzo comune, quasi anonimo, uno come tanti, senza segreti da nascondere, ma col tempo capisci che ciò che vedi non è che la punta dell’iceberg. Ogni suo pensiero è ermetico, sfuggente e nascosto sul fondo della sua mente, contraffatto da sorrisi cordiali e modi gentili. È un mistero.  
Lupin ti guarda e aspetta, attendendo la tua prima mossa – _alla faccia del coraggio Grifondoro!_ –, sta lì in silenzio, così mite da confondersi con i tomi alle sue spalle, ma tu l’hai sentita, la passione di cui è capace; perfino ora riesci a percepire la tensione guardinga e pregna d’aspettativa che gli scorre sottopelle.  
Posi un bacio asciutto all’angolo della sua mascella e ne percorri il profilo, sino a raggiungere il mento sottile e graffiarlo con i denti. Lui si sottrae alla tua presa ed acchiappa la tua bocca, sorridendo come se avesse segnato il primo punto. Glielo concedi schiudendo le labbra ed accarezzando le sue con la lingua. Tergiversate per qualche momento, prendendo familiarità e poi Lupin assume il controllo del bacio, con una fermezza che ti strappa un brivido.  
Proprio come sospettavi: è tutta apparenza. Un lupo travestito da agnello.  
Sta pensando a tuo fratello? Te lo chiedi quasi distrattamente, mentre allenti il nodo della sua cravatta e assapori il suo collo. Ha un profumo particolare, ma non spiacevole – un che di selvatico –, sa di bosco, terra e pioggia, e un po’ ti sorprende, perché finora hai associato quel ragazzo solo a polvere, inchiostro e pergamene. Anche il suo sapore è inaspettato, speziato e non dolce come potrebbe ingannevolmente suggerire il suo aspetto.  
Le sue mani si posano sulle tue, impedendoti di continuare a spogliarlo, anche se di fatto hai solo slacciato il collo della sua camicia. Lo scruti perplesso cercando di capire che gli prende. _Troppo pudico?_ Forse, ma hai idea che non sia quello il problema, o almeno non solo quello.  
«Se è per il posto, possiamo andare da un’altra parte» proponi, cercando conferma delle tue supposizioni, e lui scuote la testa, chiarendoti involontariamente che hai indovinato.  
Intrufoli le mani sotto il suo maglione, sfilandogli la camicia dai pantaloni, ma Lupin ti afferra nuovamente i polsi.  
«Non posso nemmeno toccarti?» domandi, stavolta un po’ infastidito. Sì, hai voglia di vederlo nudo anche se non è una bellezza, e allora? Hai pur sempre sedici anni, la carne è debole.  
Qual è il problema, è vergine? Ma se è così perché non preferisce un luogo più appartato, magari un letto comodo? Ha una perversione per i luoghi pubblici?  
«Pensa a _lui_ , se ti fa sentire meglio» suggerisci, baciando il suo orecchio.  
«No, non è quello» mormora imbarazzato «Solo- non voglio spogliarmi».  
Una delle tue sopracciglia va a salutare l’attaccatura dei capelli. Be’, gli piace farlo con i vestiti addosso? Non che tu non apprezzi il fascino di una sveltina, ma preferisci il sesso fatto come si deve.  
«Va bene» sbuffi, riprendendo da dove ti eri interrotto e riuscendo a raggiungere finalmente la pelle calda dei suoi fianchi. Lui sibila e tu gli rivolgi un’occhiata seccata.  
«Hai le mani fredde» si giustifica, arrossendo.  
« _Oh_ …» d’accordo, forse stavolta puoi perdonarlo. «Tu, invece, sei bollente» banale, ma vero. È caldissimo sotto le tue dita, tanto da sembrare quasi febbricitante, se solo la sua pelle non fosse piacevolmente asciutta. Non senti addominali sotto le dita, ma il suo ventre è piatto e liscio – _quasi liscio_ , ti rendi conto, quando incontri una striscia di pelle scabra e la segui col polpastrello. _Una cicatrice_ , comprendi, e poi un’altra poco più sopra, e un’altra ancora. _Merlino, ma quante sono?_ Ti ritrovi ad aggrottare la fronte.  
«Hai avuto qualche incidente, in passato?» non puoi fare a meno di chiederglielo, troppo stupito e, forse, un filino preoccupato.  
«Una specie» biascica, teso.  
Annuisci e basta, perché puoi capire alla perfezione il desiderio di non voler mostrare segni simili. Poi lo baci ancora e lasci scivolare una mano all’interno dei suoi pantaloni, dove il suo interesse è già inequivocabilmente risvegliato.  
Premi il palmo sulla sua erezione, sopra la stoffa dei boxer, e gli sfugge un ansito; sembra che il pragmatico Remus Lupin non sia tanto bravo a controllarsi, in questi casi. Sorridi famelico, sbottonandogli i pantaloni ed abbassandoglieli sui fianchi. Vuoi vedere il suo viso stravolto, la sua espressione completamente sfatta a causa delle tue attenzioni, vuoi strappargli ogni strato d’inibizione, come brandelli di un frutto succoso e giungere al vero nocciolo della sua essenza, quella feroce e animalesca.  
Lo fai voltare contro gli scaffali, poi t’inginocchi alle sue spalle e lui si dimena, ma tu lo spingi di faccia contro i libri. « _Shhh_ … Lasciami fare» intimi. «Scommetto che questo non l’hai mai provato» aggiungi in un sussurro suadente, baciando la zona delle reni e scendendo rapidamente verso le natiche.  
A dire il vero, nemmeno tu l’hai mai fatto, la sola idea ti ha sempre fatto un po’ ribrezzo, ma ora ti sembra il modo perfetto per distruggere ogni sua inibizione. Uncini tra gli indici l’orlo dell’intimo e l’abbassi fino alle ginocchia. Per un attimo lo ammiri così: scoperto ed indifeso, all’aria gelida della Biblioteca pubblica.  
Ha un bel culo, ed è più di quanto avessi sperato. Mordi uno dei glutei e poi li separi lentamente. Lì il suo odore è più intenso e ti stordisce, come le piante che si annidano tra i cespugli e sprigionano tutto il loro profumo quando le calpesti incautamente.  
Poggi la bocca sullo scroto e il modo in cui sussulta ti fa ghignare; ne vuoi di più, molto di più. Ti prendi il tempo per studiarlo con le labbra e con la lingua, succhi la pelle attorno alla sua apertura finché questa comincia a pulsare, avida, e le sue gambe a tremare, strette tra le tue mani.  
«Tieniti aperto per me» ordini, ben sapendo che lo costringerai ad una posa scomodissima, non potendosi puntellare contro i ripiani. _Ma i vantaggi saranno innegabili_ , ponderi, mentre ti slacci la cintura e poi chiudi il tuo uccello in un palmo e il suo nell’altro.  
Ti tiri un po’ indietro per cercare la sua espressione: è un vero spettacolo. Così a disagio e vogliosa. Il profilo arrossato e sudato schiacciato sui volumi, le labbra dischiuse in respiri affrettati.  
«Sbrigati» ringhia aspramente e, una volta tanto, accetti di buon grado il suo ordine, visto che tu stesso sei sul punto di scoppiare.  
Stavolta gli conficchi davvero la lingua dentro, senza ulteriori cerimonie e senza pietà. Il suo sapore ti esplode in bocca, facendo tremare le tue papille gustative e – Merlino! – non è affatto come te lo saresti aspettato. È mille volte meglio.  
Lupin soffoca un grido, mordendosi a sangue l’interno di una guancia e tu continueresti quella tortura all’infinito, ma non ne hai la pazienza, al momento. Con uno sforzo di volontà che ti costa un gemito frustrato, allontani la mano dal tuo cazzo e cerchi a tentoni la bacchetta, poi richiami una boccetta d’olio e te ne versi una dose cospicua sul palmo, unendo le dita alla bocca. Cerchi di ritrovare il briciolo di lucidità che ti permetta di prepararlo con attenzione, perché – sì – l’hai capito che non l’ha mai fatto prima, o quantomeno che non è mai stato passivo, e allontani la mano anche dalla sua erezione, perché non hai nessuna intenzione di concedergli di venire così; troppo comodo, dovrà aspettarti.  
Ti rimetti in piedi e, quando finalmente lo senti rilassato, fai scomparire le falangi e guidi il tuo membro verso di lui. «Pronto?» lo avvisi, ma Lupin non ha nemmeno più il fiato per parlare, si limita ad annuire, con gli occhi serrati e le braccia puntellate in alto, a frapporsi tra il suo viso ed i libri polverosi.  
Davvero non saresti capace di sopportare ancora; ti spingi dentro di lui lentamente, senza fermarti, fino a quando non senti i tuoi fianchi poggiare sui suoi. È stretto, accidenti, è ancora assurdamente stretto, tanto da toglierti il respiro.  
«Rilassati» ansimi al suo orecchio, scacciandogli i capelli dal volto e baciandogli il collo; di quel passo vi farete male entrambi. Stringi di nuovo il suo pene e resti immobile, accarezzandolo per dargli sollievo. Ci vuole qualche minuto, ma alla fine puoi permetterti nuovamente di muoverti.  
I tuoi affondi sono cauti ma costanti, e – dopo ognuno di essi – Lupin si fa sempre più sciolto, finche non aggiusti il tiro e lo senti letteralmente saltare. Allora le tue spinte si fanno più lunghe e mirate, ed il suo respiro torna febbrile.  
«Meglio, vero?» soffi, afferrando la sporgenza delle sue anche e puntellandoti ad esse per muoverti meglio. Acceleri, prendendoti il piacere che ti spetta e lui uggiola e geme, mordendosi un braccio per fare meno rumore possibile.  
«Siamo maghi, Lupin. Silenzia il corridoio, se hai paura» lo sbeffeggi, piantandoti con forza dentro di lui e lo senti rabbrividire, provocato ed eccitato da tutto quanto. Il proibito, la brutalità, la lussuria; lo sai che vuole tutto, lo senti.  
Ti schiacci contro di lui, riprendendo a masturbarlo, e basta poco – davvero poco – per vederlo capitolare e venire, imbrattando i suoi amati volumi polverosi. E adesso è tuo, solo _tuo_ , da usare e scopare fino a quando non raggiungerai il tuo piacere; è un corpo tremante e arrendevole tra le tue braccia, che ti soffoca nei fremiti del suo orgasmo. E ti piace così, è _perfetto_ così.  
L’idea che tuo fratello possa sorprendervi in quel modo è tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno per lasciarti andare e spegnerti dentro di lui. Una volta tanto, hai avuto qualcosa prima di lui, e ne è valsa _tutta_ la pena.


	2. Seconda Parte

L’amicizia è un concetto troppo _Grifondoro_ per essere apprezzato dai tuoi compagni di Casa, tutti troppo egoisti ed ambiziosi per interessarsi al bene altrui – a meno che questo non sia strettamente legato ai propri comodi, s’intende. A Serpeverde ci sono solo _parenti_ o _alleati_.  
I Purosangue rimasti sono così pochi da essere tutti imparentati – forse è da lì che deriva il detto “parenti serpenti” – e, nel raro caso in cui non lo siano o il legame di sangue sia troppo labile, si avvicinano agli altri soltanto per convenienza. Possono provare simpatia, possono andare d’accordo, in alcuni casi possono perfino sentire empatia, ma non arriveranno mai al concetto di “amicizia” che regna nelle altre Case, perché sono coscienti che se dovessero scegliere tra la loro vita e quella di un compagno, sceglierebbero sempre e comunque la propria.  
In sintesi: tra i figli di Salazar, non ci si può fidare di nessuno.  
Severus Piton, in tal senso, per te è la figura che più si avvicina a un amico. È uno dei pochissimi Serpeverde a non essere un tuo parente – anche perché è un Mezzosangue – ed è un comodo alleato. Da un paio d’anni avete preso l’abitudine di studiare insieme in Biblioteca, quando dovete recarvi entrambi lì; lui ti aiuta con le materie in cui hai difficoltà e tu, con la tua semplice presenza, tieni lontano Sirius, che per evitarti rinuncia perfino a tormentare Piton. È una situazione conveniente per entrambi, insomma.  
Per questo, nel momento in cui scorgi il suo profilo, ti accosti al tavolo a cui è seduto, ma solo quando ormai sei a qualche metro da lui noti che – stranamente – non è solo. Inarchi un sopracciglio quando scopri con chi sta studiando: Remus Lupin.  
Deve essere una persecuzione.  
«Avevi bisogno di qualcosa, Regulus?» domanda proprio lui, notandoti per primo.  
Tu non sai bene cosa rispondere, troppo stupito di vederli insieme. Rivolgi lo sguardo su Piton, che non sembra affatto felice di trovarsi – e trovar _ti_ – lì.  
«Siediti» tuttavia ti invita, indicando la sedia al suo fianco.  
«Non vorrei disturbarvi. Non sapevo foste amici» replichi e, come ti aspettavi, le labbra sottili del tuo compagno di Casa si stirano in una smorfia.  
«Abbiamo un accordo, tutto qua» sibila secco.  
«Severus mi da una mano in Pozioni e io lo aiuto in Trasfigurazione» chiarisce gentilmente Lupin, forse per toglierlo dal – supposto – imbarazzo.  
A quanto pare la libertà di chiamare i conoscenti con il nome di battesimo non se la prende solo con te.  
Ti accomodi a fianco a Piton e, in silenzio, tiri fuori libri e pergamene, mentre questi riprende a spiegare sottovoce al coetaneo la distillazione di un filtro.  
Il Grifondoro ogni tanto ti guarda di sottecchi, ma tu cerchi d’ignorarlo; questo non è proprio il momento adatto e Lupin dovrebbe capirlo da sé. La tua reputazione non è qualcosa che puoi mettere a rischio davanti a un altro Serpeverde.  
Andate avanti così tranquilli per quasi mezz’ora, finché, all’improvviso, senti Piton irrigidirsi di fianco a te e alzi lo sguardo dalle pergamene. Quasi ti sfugge un’imprecazione e un campanello d’allarme squilla nella tua testa; tuo fratello si sta avvicinando. _Guai in arrivo_.  
Solitamente la tua presenza basta a tenerlo lontano, ma – ovviamente – se uno dei suoi amici è con voi, la situazione cambia. A quanto pare, però, nemmeno lui si aspettava di trovarti lì, perché non appena ti vede si blocca per un attimo, prima di accigliarsi e riprendere a camminare ancor più deciso.  
È preoccupato per Lupin? Crede che non possa cavarsela in compagnia di ben _due_ Serpeverde? Vorresti tanto fargli presente che non siete cannibali, né bulli come lui.  
Senza preoccuparsi di chiedere il permesso, scosta la sedia accanto a Lupin e si accomoda al vostro tavolo, poi puntella il gomito sul ripiano e poggia la testa sulla mano, rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione all’amico, come se voi non ci foste. _Cafone!_ Senti quasi la voce di vostra madre strillare in rimprovero nella tua testa.  
L’eleganza con cui si muove tuo fratello, nonostante la posa poco signorile, è disturbante; tu non riusciresti a sembrare tanto affascinante nemmeno dopo anni e anni d’esercizio.  
«Hai finito?» domanda al Prefetto, evidentemente a conoscenza di quello in cui è occupato.  
«No. Che ci fai qui?» replica questi.  
«Mi annoiavo. Ramoso corre dietro alle gonne della Evans e Codaliscia si è fatto ricoverare in Infermeria per una indigestione» risponde, e il fastidio con cui parla del suo migliore amico e quella ragazza è quasi pari a quello che Piton cerca di nascondere. «Dai, molla questa roba e vieni via con me» propone poi, con un sorriso smagliante.  
«Non posso, lo sai. A differenza tua, io ho bisogno d’impegnarmi sul serio per mantenere buoni voti. A proposito, non hai un tema da finire per la McGranitt?»  
«Ho già conclusa la mia lettera d’amore a Minerva» cinguetta Sirius. «Resterà fulminata dalla mia diligenza e dai miei profondi sentimenti per lei».  
«Sicuro, e li classificherà con una bella “T”» conferma Lupin. «Dovresti portarle più rispetto» lo rimprovera, subito dopo.  
«Tu non te ne rendi conto, ma sotto quell’espressione austera si cela un fuoco che attende solo di essere animato dal sottoscritto» sogghigna tuo fratello, e Piton proprio non riesce ad evitare una smorfia schifata, per quanto entrambi vi stiate sforzando di _non_ ascoltare.  
«Salazar, questa è un’immagine che potrebbe spingermi a diventare omosessuale» sibila disgustato.  
«Sarebbe anche peggio» gli assicuri, tu che sei orripilato dall’idea di toccare _qualunque_ donna, figurarsi la Professoressa McGranitt!  
«Forse hai ragione» conviene, dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
Lupin vi ha sentito e sta ridendo sotto i baffi, te ne accorgi anche così, senza bisogno di alzare gli occhi dai tuoi libri. Per quanto riguarda tuo fratello, non hai nessuna intenzione di guardarlo, ormai siete così bravi a ignorarvi reciprocamente che potete farlo anche se siete seduti allo stesso tavolo.  
Ti concentri di nuovo sul tuo compito d’Aritmanzia, fingendo che nessuno di loro esista, ma ti sei incagliato in uno dei calcoli e proprio non riesci a sbrogliare la matassa.  
«Difficoltà?» domanda Piton, notandoti torturare la piuma e tu gli indichi in silenzio il problema. «Come hai fatto a raggiungere questo risultato?» t’interroga perplesso, sorpreso dell’assurdità che sei riuscito a produrre.  
«Permetti?» ti chiede Lupin, indicando il foglio, e dopo che tu annuisci, strabuzza gli occhi quando li posa sulla pergamena.  
A quel punto, Sirius gli sfila il tuo esercizio di mano e, dopo avergli gettato un’occhiata concentrata, sgraffigna una piuma all’amico e gli intima: «Continua quello che stavi facendo». Lavora sul foglio per quasi dieci minuti, sotto il tuo sguardo attonito che non si scolla dalla pagina, infine posa la penna e fa strisciare la pergamena sino a te. Il tutto senza guardarti nemmeno una volta.  
 _L’ha corretto_ , ti accorgi con sgomento. Ha identificato l’errore, l’ha cerchiato e ti ha risolto il compito. Ora ti sarà sufficiente ricopiarlo in una pergamena pulita e consegnarlo all’insegnante. Non sai cosa dire, davvero, e non hai nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Sirius si alza, s’imbuca tra gli scaffali e torna indietro con un libro di Babbanologia, poi si siede nuovamente al suo posto ed inizia a sfogliarlo. In copertina compare l’immagine di uno di quei mostri metallici che gli piacciono tanto, con i quali ha tappezzato di poster la sua camera – com’è che si chiamano? _Topociclette_? No… _fotociclette_? – e sui quali vostra madre inveisce ancora, perché non riesce ad eliminare l’Incatesimo di Adesione che lui ha utilizzato.  
Quasi un altro quarto d’ora scorre sereno, finché non tira la manica di Lupin: «Ehi, Lunastorta, cos’è uno _scacciavite_?» domanda, perplesso.  
«Forse intendevi un _cacciavite_ » lo corregge. «È una specie di bacchetta metallica che serve per montare le viti».  
« _Viti_?» chiede Sirius, sempre più confuso.  
«Ehm… sì, insomma, quelle che si usano per costruire i mobili» continua Remus, ma tuo fratello – e anche tu, in effetti – brancola ancora nel buio.  
Piton sbuffa: «I Babbani, ovviamente, non possono usare Incantesimi di Adesione. Per fissare gli oggetti li bucano e li uniscono piantandovi delle asticelle di metallo – le viti – che vengono montate con i cacciaviti» chiarisce, in un riassunto coerente.  
Sirius sembra decisamente stupito che un Serpeverde sia a conoscenza di un’informazione simile, ma poi mormora: «Oh, ingegnoso!»  
Proprio mentre tu commenti: «Bucano gli oggetti? Ma è una barbarie!»  
Lupin si lascia sfuggire una risatina, poi spiega: «Non hanno altro modo per farlo».  
In quel momento lo stomaco di tuo fratello gorgoglia – forse _ruggisce_ rende di più l’idea – in modo imbarazzante e lui si acciglia. «Ne hai ancora per molto?» domanda all’amico. «Sto morendo di fame. Facciamo un salto nelle cucine?» e mette su quello sguardo da cane bastonato che farebbe sentire chiunque il peggiore dei criminali; è odioso, davvero, e non capisci perché non possa andarci da solo e debba portare via Lupin.  
Stizzito, apri la cartella e tiri fuori uno Zuccotto di zucca, per poi posarlo davanti a tuo fratello, che ti occhieggia incerto.  
«Non è avvelenato» gli assicuri, rivolgendogli per la prima volta la parola, mentre continui a frugare. È solo un modo per ricambiare l’aiuto in Aritmanzia, non ti piace avere debiti. Dopo qualche secondo tiri fuori una Cioccorana e la offri a Lupin, che ti regala un sorriso.  
«Hai svaligiato Mielandia?» Piton mette su quell’espressione sarcastica che – Salazar! – gli invidi da morire.  
«Elfo domestico fedele» spieghi, conciso, tirando fuori infine una confezione di Piperille. Né tu, né il tuo compagno di Casa amate le cose dolci.  
A sentire nominare Kreacher, tuo fratello si blocca, poi sembra decidere che divorare la merendina in due morsi è il modo migliore di vendicarsi. Lupin fa appena in tempo ad inghiottire il cioccolatino che l’ombra incombente di Madama Pince si staglia su di voi.  
«Cibo in Biblioteca?» chiede conferma, minacciosa.  
«Non si preoccupi, Madama, sono solo caramelle, non sporcheremo niente» la rassicura Lupin, ma lei sembra ancora più oltraggiata.  
«Mi meraviglio che un Prefetto permetta una simile violazione. Proprio voi, poi, tre dei migliori studenti della scuola» continua la tirata, rivolgendosi anche a te e Piton.  
«Grazie per la considerazione. Anche io sono tra i migliori, sa?» la distrae Sirius e tu ti affretti a far sparire il pacchetto incriminato.  
«Ha perfettamente ragione, Signor Black, lei è tra le migliori _calamità_ di Hogwarts. È una piaga biblica!» rincara, con le mani posate sui fianchi, impettita come una scopa.  
«La prego, non lo incoraggi» sospira Lupin, schiaffandosi una mano sulla fronte, mentre tuo fratello ghigna soddisfatto.  
Appurato che il cibo è scomparso, la bibliotecaria gira sui tacchi e si allontana. Non appena volta l’angolo, tu tiri nuovamente fuori le Piperille e le posi al centro del tavolo, sotto il sorriso compiaciuto di Sirius, che ne prende una manciata. Piton, disinteressato a tutta la faccenda, torna al suo compito, e Lupin borbotta qualcosa che suona sospettosamente come “Black”.

*°*°*°*°*

Lasci la Biblioteca un paio d’ore dopo, quando ormai Severus è l’ultimo rimasto. Ti stai incamminando verso i sotterranei, intenzionato a lasciare la tua borsa in Dormitorio prima di salire a cena, quando ti senti afferrare per una manica e vieni trascinato in una nicchia buia, per poi essere sbattuto contro il muro.  
Cerchi di protestare e impugnare la bacchetta, ma prima di riuscirci i tuoi polsi vengono inchiodati al muro e la tua bocca tappata da un bacio prepotente e feroce. Seppure gli occhi potessero aiutarti a riconoscere il tuo aggressore in mezzo a tutto quel buio, non ne avresti bisogno, perché è il suo odore a svelarti la sua identità.  
Con le braccia bloccate e un suo ginocchio piantato tra le gambe non riesci a muoverti, tutto ciò che ti rimane possibile fare è abbandonarti al suo volere e ricambiare quel bacio che Remus è intenzionato a prendersi anche senza il tuo volere. Denti aguzzi ti scalfiscono le labbra e una lingua morbida lenisce il torto poco dopo, blandendoti. E ti odi un po’ di più, quando tutta la situazione comincia a eccitarti.  
«Si può sapere che diamine ti prende, Lupin?» sbotti, quando infine ti lascia libero di respirare.  
«È tutta la sera che desideravo farlo» ammette, con il respiro affannato, schiacciandoti – se possibile – ancora di più contro la pietra fredda.  
«Ti capita spesso di aggredire i tuoi amanti?» sibili astioso e una lama di luce illumina il suo sorriso, che all’improvviso ti appare ferino e non ha più nulla della mitezza che ricordavi.  
« _Lunatico_ , ricordi?» ribatte lui e – dannazione! – vorresti mangiarglielo, quel maledetto ghigno.  
Ma, prima che tu possa cedere ai tuoi bassi istinti, lui insinua il viso nella curva della tua spalla, inspirando il tuo profumo, e ti lecca il collo, strappandoti un fremito.  
«D’accordo, andiamo da un’altra parte» cedi, desiderando di trovare un posto – uno qualunque, ma magari più discreto di questo – in cui imboscarvi.  
«Non posso, tra poco Madama Chips verrà a prendermi per accompagnarmi al San Mungo» sussurra, posando la fronte sul tuo petto.  
«Cosa?» replichi, cercando di vedere il suo viso, ma c’è davvero troppa oscurità. E, d’un tratto, ricordi le occhiaie più marcate del solito che avevi notato in Biblioteca, ma alle quali non avevi dato troppo peso.  
«Sai che la mia salute fa abbastanza schifo. Ogni mese passo una notte al San Mungo per una specie di terapia, domani mattina sarò di nuovo qui, ma non potrò assistere alle lezioni per almeno un giorno» ti spiega.  
«Ma cos’hai?» domandi accigliato.  
«Non è contagioso, puoi stare tranquillo» ti rassicura, come se ne avessi bisogno.  
«Non intendevo quello» sbuffi, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli e ti stupisce scoprire che non ci stavi pensando davvero.  
«È una sorta di maledizione» si scolla dal palato, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. È così teso, tra le tue braccia, che quasi non lo riconosci.  
«L’incidente di cui mi avevi accennato?» supponi, e Lupin annuisce in silenzio.  
Alzi il suo viso e cerchi le sue labbra, perché capisci che non ha nessuna voglia di pensarci e, se è venuto da te, è proprio per quello.  
All’improvviso, come un fulmine al ciel sereno, riconosci la foga con cui ti si appiglia: non è ferocia, è disperazione.

*°*°*°*°*

È quasi ora di pranzo quando t’incammini verso l’Infermeria. È stata una notte tremenda e hai riflettuto a lungo sull’andare a trovarlo o meno, ma alla fine non hai resistito.  
Varchi l’ingresso con esitazione, le tende sono tirate attorno a un solo letto e, quando ti affacci tra i lembi, ti saltano subito all’occhio gli inconfondibili capelli corvini di tuo fratello.  
Sirius e Lupin sono entrambi lì, profondamente addormentati, il primo stravaccato su una sedia ed il secondo accucciato sul letto. Le loro mani riposano sulle lenzuola, mollemente intrecciate.  
La prima cosa che ti chiedi è che ci fai _tu_ lì, in mezzo a loro, quando è chiaro come il sole che non c’è posto per te. Ma poi il tuo sguardo scivola sul volto pallido e sfregiato del Prefetto e capisci che ne avevi _bisogno_ , avevi la necessità di scoprire se riesci a guardarlo ancora pur sapendo cosa è in realtà, se il segreto che nasconde è così tremendo da disgustarti.  
Ti eri impuntato sullo scoprire ciò che si cela dietro quell’aria mite e ora lo sai, ma non avresti mai immaginato _questo_.  
La cosa più buffa è che l’hai capito per caso, ieri notte, mentre consultavi il calendario per decidere il prossimo giorno in cui prenotare il Campo da Quidditch. Probabilmente non l’avresti mai scoperto – o perlomeno non tanto presto – se l’occhio non ti fosse caduto sulla data corrente e, in particolare, sul bollino sorridente che simboleggia il plenilunio.  
All’improvviso ti si è squarciato il velo e ogni dettaglio è andato al posto giusto: l’eccessivo controllo che impone a se stesso, gli sbalzi d’umore, la forza spropositata, il soprannome che gli hanno affibbiato, le cicatrici di cui si vergogna, le assenze mensili; tutto – _tutto!_ – sembra puntare a unica soluzione, e ti è bastato fare qualche discreta indagine tra gli alunni del settimo anno per appurare che le sue _visite al San Mungo_ coincidono con la luna piena.  
È un Licantropo.  
Hai scopato con un dannatissimo Lupo Mannaro.  
E, se ancora avessi dei dubbi, a provartelo basterebbero le bende che fasciano gran parte del suo corpo e sbucano sui lembi di pelle lasciati liberi dal pigiama.  
Silente deve essersi davvero rimbecillito se ha permesso ad una pericolosissima Creatura Oscura di frequentare la scuola!  
Lo guardi e vorresti provare rabbia, disprezzo, disgusto, _qualunque cosa_ , ma tutto ciò che vedi è un ragazzo ferito e svenuto s’un letto ospedaliero. Appare troppo giovane e troppo fragile, sembra che possa bastare una folata di vento a ucciderlo. Le ciglia bionde si stagliano sulle occhiaie scurissime che gli appesantiscono le palpebre; non ti eri mai accorto che fossero così chiare.  
Stringi le mani sulla sponda ai piedi del letto e chini il capo, incassando la testa fra le spalle.  
Una “specie d’incidente”, una “sorta di maledizione” diceva. Balle, _balle_ , BALLE! Non è una piccolezza, non c’è cura per una cosa simile.  
Tuttavia, almeno su una cosa non ha mentito – e odi la stupida vocina che te lo ricorda –, qualcosa di sincero l’ha detto: non è contagioso. E nemmeno pericoloso, _per la maggior parte del tempo_.  
Sirius grugnisce qualcosa nel sonno, facendoti sussultare. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui non hai nemmeno la forza di pensare, impugni la bacchetta per richiamare una coperta dall’armadio dove l’infermiera le conserva e gliela drappeggi addosso.  
Lo sguardo ti cade sul comodino, dove campeggia una montagna di cioccolatini, un plico di appunti delle lezioni della mattina e una tazza bianca coperta da un piattino. _Una pozione?_ No, a giudicare dallo sbaffo scuro sull’orlo deve essere cioccolata calda, forse protetta da un Incantesimo Riscaldante.  
Non serve un genio per capire che quelli sono i segni di quanto è amato.  
Qualcuno ha lasciato un biglietto accanto a tutti quegli oggetti. Dopo un attimo d’esitazione lo dispieghi e lo leggi:

_Ehi, Lunastorta!_  
Non ci fidiamo troppo di Felpato, così prima che se ne dimentichi ti abbiamo lasciato tutto il necessario sul comodino. Lui e Codaliscia hanno fatto una visita alla Strega Orba e io ti ho preparato la Pozione dei Miracoli con la mia personalissima ricetta.  
Lily ti manda gli appunti delle lezioni. Che studentessa modello, il mio amore!  
Torneremo dopo la fine delle lezioni e, per allora, immagino che sarai sveglio. Non preoccuparti per noi, abbiamo dormito durante Storia della Magia. 

Ramoso.

P.S.: Non lasciare che Sirius tocchi i dolci, ha già fatto fuori la sua parte, e troppo cioccolato potrebbe far male a quello stupido canide.

Felpato.  
Naturalmente.  
Un altro tassello del puzzle va al suo posto e, forse, è il pezzo più sconvolgente di tutti.  
Posi lo sguardo su tuo fratello, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che hai appena realizzato. Puoi accettare che Lupin sia un Licantropo, ma non questo.  
Non c’è nessun animale a cui Lupin ha dato il soprannome di Sirius. Felpato _è_ Sirius. Lo stesso cane con cui ti sei rotolato nell’erba meno di una settimana fa.  
Che diavolo significa? Dopo due anni – dopo _due_ fottutissimi anni – di silenzio in cui se n’è andato e ti ha abbandonato, in cui non ti è stato permesso nemmeno di rivolgergli la parola, in cui ha fatto finta che tu non esistessi- che cazzo significa?  
In quel momento non riesci nemmeno a chiederti come, a soli diciassette anni, possa essere un Animagus. Non ti interessa. L’unica cosa che ti è chiara è che Lupin ha ottenuto ciò che voleva: Sirius.  
E tu sei di troppo.

*°*°*°*°*

Stai tornando dal più estenuante allenamento della tua vita, fradicio di pioggia fino al midollo e con il peggiore degli umori che ti serpeggia in circolo, quando il Destino decide di nuovo di prendersela con te. Proprio mentre stai imprecando sulla totale inefficienza – e _de_ ficienza – dei tuoi Battitori, _qualcuno_ pensa bene di afferrarti per un braccio e trascinarti in un’aula in disuso.  
Stavolta nemmeno ti preoccupi, sei troppo irritato per farlo. E dire che per due interi e gloriosi giorni – probabilmente quelli che gli sono stati necessari per rimettersi del tutto – sei riuscito a dimenticarti della sua esistenza.  
Quando ti schiaffa contro la cattedra e cerca di baciarti, tu – forte dei dieci centimetri d’altezza in cui lo superi – scansi semplicemente le sue labbra.  
«Non è aria» lo avverti, con la voce più gelida del tuo repertorio. «Levati dai piedi».  
Lupin ti osserva con un’espressione così perplessa e innocente che vorresti affatturarlo.  
«Non lo ripeterò una seconda volta» sibili e finalmente si scosta di qualche spanna, restituendoti il tuo spazio personale.  
«Qualcosa non va?» domanda preoccupato.  
 _Qualcosa non va?_ , lo scimmiotti dentro di te. È un eufemismo?  
«Hai ottenuto ciò che volevi, quindi fammi la cortesia di non farti più rivedere» chiarisci, voltandoti verso la porta con il chiaro intento d’andartene.  
«Regulus, aspetta. Non capisco di cosa parli» ti trattiene, afferrandoti per un gomito.  
«Devo farti un disegnino, Lupin? Solo un cieco non vedrebbe che è pazzo di te, quindi cosa ci fai qui? Perché diamine non sei con _lui_ a coronare il vostro _sogno d’amore_?!»  
Lupin strabuzza gli occhi e poi la sua bocca si arcua in un sorriso divertito che vorresti cancellargli a suon di pugni. «Regulus… sei _geloso_?»  
«Sei coglione? No, scusa, domanda retorica; sei un Grifondoro, quindi _sì_ , lo sei» replichi mordace, dopo appena due secondi di shock.  
Che Salazar lo Schianti, sembra sempre più divertito! Sei a tanto così da sputargli in un occhio, e al diavolo la finezza!  
Fai a malapena in tempo a cogliere un luccichio pericoloso di quegli occhi lupeschi, prima che ti baci di nuovo, inchiodandoti contro la cattedra con arroganza, quasi fosse un suo diritto. Ma non hai il tempo di reagire, perché la porta si apre con un cigolio sinistro e un’ombra nerissima e affilata come una lama precipita su di voi.  
Ti senti agghiacciare, se si spargesse in giro una voce su di voi sarebbe la fine per te, il tuo nome scomparirebbe dall’arazzo di famiglia in un battito di ciglia. Quando ti volti hai già un _Oblivion_ sulla punta della lingua e, non appena riconosci quella figura, la tua reputazione diventa il tuo ultimo pensiero.  
Sirius è lì e vi osserva con uno sguardo così gelido che il tuo cuore smette di battere.  
Non arrivano urla, né maledizioni, né gesti inconsulti, e ciò la dice lunga su quanto sia furioso. La sua bocca si storce in una piega amara, poi gira sui tacchi e si allontana con passo deciso, ma misurato.  
Non sta fuggendo, vi sta voltando le spalle.  
Lupin chiama il suo nome e fa per lanciarsi al suo inseguimento, ma tu lo fermi. «Vado io» asserisci, slanciandoti verso l’uscio.  
Non lo rincorri, non lo chiami, perché in tal caso Sirius esploderebbe, lo conosci troppo bene. Ti limiti a seguire il suo passo, mantenendoti a qualche metro di distanza.  
Gli stai dietro per quasi due piani, finché non si stanca e si ferma. Tu fai altrettanto e, quando si volta, ti limiti a guardarlo. In silenzio, con le mani infilate nelle tasche, stai lì e aspetti.  
Poi un ringhio, che sembra risalire dalle radici del suo petto, squarcia l’aria, e lui divora la distanza che vi divide in poche, rapide falcate. Ti afferra per il bavero della divisa da Quidditch – troppo Serpeverde, troppo fredda – e ti sbatte contro la parete con tutta la violenza di cui è capace. La tua testa cozza contro la pietra fredda e una miriade di luci bianche ti esplodono sotto le palpebre serrate, ma non importa. Ti aggrappi a lui e lo stringi come se non esistesse nulla di più importante al mondo; e forse è davvero così.  
«Perché lui?» sibila al tuo orecchio, schiacciandoti contro il muro e artigliando i tuoi capelli.  
«Per te. Sempre per te» mormori, abbracciandolo più forte che puoi, ma lui ti respinge e si scosta.  
Fa qualche passo barcollante, come se fosse lui quello stordito, e si copre la bocca, da cui sfugge un lamento sofferente e rabbioso.  
Non volevi fargli male, ferirlo non era nelle tue intenzioni, volevi solo- _scuoterlo_.  
Dei passi risuonano da lontano e, proprio nel momento peggiore, Lupin si affaccia al corridoio e vi raggiunge. Perché ovviamente dopo aver superato lo shock quel coglione non poteva rimanere al suo posto, no.  
«Sirius…» ansima affannato, e non potrebbe fare errore peggiore.  
Lui carica il pugno così veloce che, anche se te lo aspettavi, ti lascia spiazzato. Remus crolla a terra come una piramide di carte.  
«Mio fratello, cazzo, _mio fratello_!» gli urla contro. Paradossalmente, malgrado sia tu ad avergli soffiato da sotto al naso la persona che ama, lui giudica peggiore il tradimento di un amico che è andato ad infilarsi nelle mutande del suo fratellino; un fratellino che ha protetto e amato finché gli eventi – leggasi anche _i vostri genitori_ – non sono riusciti a dividervi.  
«Lo so, hai ragione» replica Lupin, come se la colpa fosse solo sua, asciugandosi con il dorso della mano un rivolo di sangue che gli imbratta le labbra spaccate.  
«Non. Dirlo.» scandisce Sirius in un ringhio, intuendo i suoi pensieri «Non _osare_ dirlo, perché _non_ è vero. E se lo fosse, supporrei che l’hai obbligato, e allora dovrei ucciderti». E, infatti, non è vero; non è Remus che ti ha sedotto, è il contrario.  
Il tuo cuore salta comunque un battito. Oh, Merlino, è per questo – proprio per _questo!_ – che ti sei infilato in quel casino.  
Lupin si rialza lentamente, mentre tu ti avvicini a loro e prendi posto al terzo vertice del triangolo.  
«Mi dispiace» asserisce con sincerità, ma non sembra intenzionato a scusarsi di ciò che avete fatto, così come non lo sei tu.  
«Non siamo molto bravi a sopportare la tua indifferenza» chiarisci, attirando lo sguardo d’entrambi.  
Sirius ti fissa attonito, sembra che tu l’abbia appena schiaffeggiato, c’è troppo dolore nel suo sguardo. «Quindi la colpa sarebbe _mia_?» esclama incredulo, quasi oltraggiato.  
Sì, _sì_ dannazione, è _anche_ sua! Perché se n’è andato, perché ha smesso di combattere e ti ha lasciato indietro, a gestire dei genitori impossibili, e loro ti stanno schiacciando, e tu non hai altri che lui. Vorresti urlargli contro tutto questo, ma non lo fai, non è il momento giusto ed è una questione che riguarda solo voi.  
«La colpa non è di nessuno» risponde, invece, Lupin. «È semplicemente- _successo_ ».  
«Stronzate!» sbottate insieme tu e Sirius, facendolo sussultare.  
Ignori tuo fratello, che sembra sorpreso di sentirti usare un linguaggio così scurrile e ti concentri sul Prefetto. «Non è “semplicemente successo”, l’abbiamo voluto entrambi, non fingere di essere stato travolto da eventi più grandi di te». Poi ti volti di nuovo verso l’altro ragazzo. «E _tu_ , si può sapere cos’è che ti rode? Il fatto che non abbiamo chiesto il tuo _permesso_ o che ci siamo tenuti questa faccenda per noi?» il tono ti viene fuori più derisorio di quanto vorresti, ma – alla faccia del coraggio Grifondoro – sembra che se non sarai tu a prendere in mano la situazione, qui non lo farà nessun altro.  
Sirius spalanca la bocca incredulo: «Mi stai sfidando» constata, allibito. «Ci tieni _davvero_ a lui».  
«Cos- ma che c’entra adesso?» E che diamine, ma perché questi idioti capiscono sempre lucciole per lanterne? È già la seconda volta che, in poco meno di venti minuti, ti viene rinfacciata una cosa simile.  
«C’entra eccome, non mi hai mai tenuto testa in questo modo» ribatte tuo fratello, accigliato.  
E questo è indice del fatto che non conosce la persona che sei diventato. «Non ho più dieci anni» rispondi, secco.  
«È vero, non sapevo nemmeno che tu fossi gay» ammette, e tu inarchi un sopracciglio.  
«Dovevo stamparmelo in fronte? _Regulus Arcturus Black, sedici anni, Serpeverde, frocio_ » allarghi le braccia, come a volerti mostrare per bene; non sei efebico, ma non sei nemmeno un esempio di virilità.  
Lupin si copre la bocca con una mano, tossicchiando leggermente; sei quasi certo che stia soffocando un sorriso poco appropriato alla situazione.  
«Almeno non ti manca il senso dell’umorismo» pondera Sirius. «Poveri Orion e Walburga, ne hanno fatto due su due, eh?» Sai da anni che è bisessuale, non si è mai curato di nasconderlo o essere discreto, salta addosso a qualunque bipede – maschio o femmina – sufficientemente bello.  
Lupin alza gli occhi al cielo, ma poi sospinge Sirius verso di te. Lui lo fulmina con uno sguardo e poi ti occhieggia incerto, dopo qualche secondo sbuffa, ti afferra per il bavero della divisa e ti attira a sé, stringendoti in un abbraccio impacciato.  
«Mi hai fregato» ammette, con il viso affondato tra i tuoi capelli, ma tu quasi non te ne accorgi, tanto sei sopraffatto da tutto quanto – dal suo calore, dal suo profumo; sei a casa.  
Ricambi la stretta forse in modo un po’ rigido, ma – che diavolo! – non ti piace avere spettatori.  
Questo, ovviamente, non risolve nulla; ti è comunque impedito frequentarlo o anche solo mostrarti amichevole nei suoi confronti, e se venissi diseredato, tu – a differenza sua – non stai abbastanza simpatico a nessuno per vederti lasciare in eredità un sacco di galeoni, e nessuno dei tuoi cosiddetti _amici_ ti accoglierebbe a casa sua. Ti resterebbe solo la strada.  
Tuo fratello occhieggia Lupin da sopra la tua spalla e, lasciandoti andare lentamente – un po’ troppo presto per i tuoi gusti, ma non puoi pretendere più di tanto – sbuffa un rassegnato: «Immagino di aver perso la mia occasione».  
L’unica risposta di Remus è un sorriso malinconico e Sirius lo afferra per il bavero della giacca e gli stampa un bacio feroce sulle labbra, prima di ringhiare: «Non fate cazzate» e andare via, lasciandovi soli. Qualcosa ti dice, comunque, che per quanto riguarda questi due non finisce qui.

*°*°*°*°*

Fumi profumati salgono dalla piscina del Bagno dei Prefetti, arricciandosi nell’aria e rendendola quasi irrespirabile.  
«Come va la testa?» ti domanda Lupin, soffiandoti una scia di baci sul petto, mentre scende sempre più in basso.  
Siete rimasti in quel corridoio gelido per qualche minuto ancora, poi ti sei deciso ad intimargli «Seguimi» e a trascinarlo lì con te. Ha cercato di fare un po’ di resistenza quando hai iniziato a spogliarlo, almeno fino a quando non hai asserito: « _Lo so_ , non hai motivo di nasconderti».  
«Sai cosa?» ti ha interrogato con voce tremante, teso come una corda di violino.  
«Che sei un Licantropo. L’ho capito un paio di giorni fa» hai rivelato allora, e poco c’è mancato che ti svenisse davanti, tant’è sbiancato in fretta. «Ehi… _ehi!_ » Lo hai richiamato scuotendolo per le spalle. «Fai due più due, Lupin. Perché pensi che siamo qui, nonostante sappia il tuo segreto?» sei stato costretto a fargli notare, con tuo sommo imbarazzo, e allora si è gettato sulle tue labbra come se da esse fosse dipesa la sua vita.  
Davvero non riesci ancora a capire come diamine hai fatto a cacciarti in quella situazione di merda, in questa relazione che non vedrà mai la luce del giorno, ma i vostri vestiti sono volati via in fretta, abbandonati in una breve scia fino alla vasca, dove siete immersi da un po’.  
«Credo che stia venendo fuori il bernoccolo più grande del mondo» sbuffi tastandoti la nuca, lì dove hai cozzato quando tuo fratello ti ha sbattuto contro la parete nella sua sfuriata da tragedia greca.  
Lupin, davanti a te, ha gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie profonde e un livido enorme si sta allargando sulla sua mascella. Sfiori con cautela quel punto, deponendovi un bacio leggero e percependo sotto le labbra una lieve ricrescita di barba.  
Il suo corpo è ancora più magro e ossuto di quello che sembra con i vestiti addosso e puoi finalmente vedere le cicatrici che lo ricamano come scarabocchi furiosi di un bambino troppo piccolo per saper controllare i propri gesti; morsi sulle braccia e sulle gambe, e segni d’artigli ovunque, sul torace, sulla schiena, sul viso. Ma il più terribile è il segno di zanne che si espande interamente su una spalla, in un punto che lui non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere.  
«Quanti anni avevi?» domandi, delineandolo con le dita.  
«Sei» bisbiglia.  
«E sei sopravissuto?» non riesci a trattenerti dall’esclamare, nonostante tu abbia proprio tra le braccia la prova evidente che è vivo e vegeto.  
«Purtroppo» risponde solo lui e tu non riesci davvero a biasimarlo. Preferisci riprendere a baciarlo, attirandolo più vicino a te, facendo sfregare le vostre erezioni, già sveglie. Non sei il genere di persona che dice “Pensa positivo”, nemmeno tu vorresti essere sopravissuto per vivere come licantropo. Al momento, però, che sia vivo e caldo addossato a te non ti dispiace affatto.  
Con un’insospettabile – o magari no – vena autoritaria, Lupin ti afferra sotto il sedere e, complice l’acqua, si carica il tuo peso addosso. Oscilli per un attimo, rischiando di perdere la presa sul bordo umido della vasca e sprofondare in acqua, poi gli cingi la vita con le gambe. Il suo uccello ti sfiora con anticipazione il solco tra le natiche, facendoti rabbrividire. Ti lecchi le labbra di riflesso e passi le dita tra i suoi capelli chiari e umidi.  
«Cosa aspetti, un permesso scritto?» lo inciti, e quello che gli sfugge dalle labbra è un ringhio – proprio un _ringhio_ – che ti fa di nuovo fremere da capo a piedi.  
I suoi occhi prendono un taglio ferino, quasi bestiale, poi le palpebre calano a nasconderli e prende un respiro profondo, stringendoti con forza per riacquistare il controllo.  
«Non provocarmi, Regulus» ordina, quando torna a fissarti e la sua voce bassa contiene ancora un vago sentore di minaccia.  
«Già finito?» domandi quindi «La situazione iniziava a farsi interessante».  
In risposta ricevi solo uno sguardo tagliente e poi senti la punta del suo membro spingere per entrare, e fa male, perché l’acqua non è proprio abbastanza, ma non ti importa. Stringi i denti e spingi i talloni sui suoi fianchi, incitandolo a muoversi. Lo senti sussurrare un incantesimo per facilitarti le cose, ma è solo un palliativo, quello di cui hai bisogno è tutt’altro.  
«Merlino, datti una mossa, Lupin!» sbotti seccato e finalmente inizia ad affondare sul serio dentro di te, spinte forti ed esigenti, profonde, che ti spezzano in due, togliendoti il fiato. Baci piovono sulla tua gola, quando la testa ti ricade indietro, impossibile da sostenere, e denti acuminati strusciano sulla tua pelle sensibile, causandoti un brivido così forte da portarti in un attimo sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. L’acqua si riverse in ondate fuori dalla vasca, allagando il pavimento. La sirena del quadro arrossisce, coprendosi con la coda e sbirciandovi da dietro le sue pinne.  
Non sei mai stato così duro, il tuo pene struscia sul suo ventre piatto, intrappolato tra voi in una frizione deliziosa, mentre Lupin spiana strade di fuoco nel tuo corpo; l’attrito è doloroso e delizioso, assolutamente perfetto. Il tuo seme si scioglie nell’acqua, mentre lui, con ultimo brusco piacere, ti tira sul suo uccello e viene, mordendo un gemito tra i denti.  
E tutto questo è insensato, incerto e a dir poco pazzesco; non osi immaginare come la prenderebbe tua madre, se sapesse che te la fai con un Grifondoro mezzosangue e squattrinato, per non parlare del fatto che è un _ibrido_ , ovviamente. Ma mancano più di sei mesi, prima della fine della scuola e non sei nemmeno certo che resisterete insieme più di qualche settimana, prima di lanciarmi addosso ogni genere di maledizione, quindi ci penserai più avanti. Sì, ci penserai più avanti.

FINE.


End file.
